fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
When Faries Turn Evil
When Faries Turn Evil is a fanfic of Fanon Inc. It is based of a book and Bagel's mother get kidnapped by evil faries, so he, Rob, and Dimentio must save her. Story Mushroom Palooza! "Bagel," his mother said, and then somewhat louder, "Bagel! "Huh? What?" Bagel looked up, startled. "I think you've watered it enough." Mrs Bagel said. "Did I hurt it?!" asked Bagel worriedly. "No, just weighed it down alittle..." Mrs. Bagel replied. "Why dont you go get the shovel so we can put more corn seeds in." Bagel's mother was a garden expert, she knew almost everything about gardens, that she made one in the backyard, covering 2/4th of it. "Ok." said Bagel. He skippedover to the house, but tripped on something rough. "What the?" Bagel asked himself. "Bagel, are you okay?!" Mrs. Bagel ran over to pick him up. "OOOOOHHH..." There was a ring of mushrooms all around. "Darn mushrooms might ruin the garden!" Mrs. Bagel complained. She put on a glove and stacked about four of them in her hands. "If there poisones, that is..." Bagel added. "I hope the fairy ring doesnt grow." Mrs. Bagel continued. "What's a fairy ring?" asked Bagel, being curious. "People believe fairy rings are circles of mushrooms that fairies dance in." Bagel paused at this monent. "Like the things Grandpaw Jagel thinks are breaking into his house at night and stealing his spoons?" he asked. Mrs. Bagel rolled her eyes, then sighed. "Yes...I better go look up these mushrooms" Mrs. Bagel walked up on the back padio and went to the computer room, Bagel followed. The MomNapping Rob was relaxing on his couch, with a bowl of chips in his hand, watching his favorite show, Invader ZIM. While watching, he heard a loud crash coming from the house across the street. "Huh?" Rob said. It took him a few seconds to relize it was coming from BAGEL's house. Rob leaped off the couch and went over to see what was going on, but all of the sudden, he's temparaly blinded for 8 seconds, then gets his seeing back. "MOM, MOM NO!" Bagel was in his room, his dad was at work, and he heard music outside, strange, evil music. He looked out the window to see his mom in a bathrobe near the mushrooms. It had a strange glow to it. "MOM, NO!" he wasn't exactly the smartest bagel in the world, but he knew strange glows are bad. "MOM, MOM NO!" a flash comes out of the mushrooms, sending Bagel bling backwards into his bed. He and Rob got such a headake from looking at the flash, they insantly feel asleep. A Real Nightmare Rob woke up in a very, very strange city. "Hello?" Rob yelled. He then heard a faint voice in the distance. He tried to find the source of the voice, and he then realized it was BAGEL's voice. "Rob!" Bagel exclaimed. "Where are we?" as soon as Bagel said that, Dimentio fell from the sky. "WHAT THE?!" Dimentio seemed confused, first thing he was doing he was watching Saturday Morning cartoons, and now he was in this weird world. "Okay, where the heck are we?!" Rob yelled. "I don't know....but I don't like it so far." Bagel said. They then felt the ground shaking. "EARTHQUAKE!!!!" They all yelled. They hid behind bushes, it suddenly stopped. "Wha?" Dimentio was confused it only lasted 3 seconds. "Look!" Bagel pointed to a greenish passageway. "I guess we follow it..." Bagel grabed out a book about "mythical creatures and lands". "This can't be right, according to this were in Fairlyland!" Bagel exclaimed. He skipped to the "fairies' section. "Fairies sometime kidnap moms for destroing there mushroom rings." Bagel halted. "Maybe...we have to save my mom here!" "Wha? Your mother's gone?" Dimentio asked. "Maybe, I dunno..." at some point of walking the green passageway, there was a stream, everyone jump on the rocks in it, and Rob stepped on something soft. "GET OFF ME!" The voice yelled. Rob jumped back. It was a fairy. "Your a fairy!" said Bagel. "Of corse I am!, And Im mad right here about your irken here!" It said. It didn't look like a normal fairy, it looked like a greenish lizardish fairy. It had red eyes. "YOU CALL ME A PET?! YOU STUPID FAIRY!?" Rob yelled back at him. "HOW DARE YOU INSULT A FAIRY!" the fairy snapped back. "I SHALL PUT A CURSE ON YOU!" "Looks like you ticked it off, Rob." Bagel said. "I ALREADY KNOW THAT." Rob yelled. The fairy then started to speak in a forgein language. "Uhh..." Dimentio said, confused. Rob started to cough harder and harder every time it spoke. Bagel rushed through his backback and found Rob's water bottle. Rob drinked it up. He coughed alittle more. "hmm, see that irken!, Then he disappeared. Watch The German Rob started to talk. "Im okay, just-alittle-coughy mich." Rob coughed a final time, then stood up. "What was that last part?" Bagel asked. "Was?" Rob gasped. "Was ist los?!" Rob tried as hard as he could to explain. "Why are you talking wierd Rob?" asked Dimentio. Rob then tried to speak english, but in his brain, all his memories of speaking english just suddenly vanished, and he suddenly started to speak what he thought was German. Bagel and Dimentio couldn't understand a thing he was saying. "Did the fairy do this?" Dimentio asked. "Wie bin ich wohl um zu wissen?!" Rob, seemed as sarcastum, said. Bagel then grabbed out his Hagel translator. "The Hagel Translator? What good will that do?" Dimentio asked. "I can ajust the settings from Hagel Language to German." Bagel explained as he turned on the translator. Say something Rob. "Ich denke, dass dieses Marchen einen Fluch auf mir, Deutsch zu sprechen." Rob expclaimed. "Hmmhum, he says the fairy put a curse on him to speak German." Bagel read the translator. TBA